The Chroniclers of the Clans
by SwiftWing99
Summary: After the fall of the dark forest a deadly sickness sweeps its way through ThunderClan, and with no cure many could die. All the while signs of rouges are seen everywhere. What could they be up to? And will ThunderClan be able to survive with no cure?
1. Prologue

**Okay so this the the prologue to my story :) H****opefully you all enjoy reading :D**

******Disclaimer: **I do not own the Warrior cats, this extension is just from my imagination.

** _Prologue_**

In the beginning, when the clans were still new and the borders still crossable without much trouble, there was a tom cat unlike any other named Oak. His curiosity was unrivaled and soon the other cats started to laugh at him for his silly ways.

He was a ThunderClan cat and he always enjoyed the feel of the cool forest air, but one day something unexpected happened.

While he was walking through the forest he saw a twoleg. She was sitting on a log staring intensely at an object, something quite strange to the tom cat and he grew VERY curious.

Oak was not unfamiliar with the twolegs. Before he had joined ThunderClan he had been a rouge in a twoleg place so he understood some of their words.

Cautiously the tom cat became friends with the twoleg and every evening they would meet in the woods on a dead log, and everyday Oak learned a little more. He decided that twolegs called them 'books' and that they were very important, why he did not yet know.

The cats of the clans started mocking Oak saying he was turning into a kittypet, but he did not mind.

Every day the girl would talk to him and soon he learned why. He discovered that twolegs do something called 'reading' with these 'books' and that, that, was very important too.

The more he learned the more Oak wanted, twolegs intrigued him like no other, or more importantly, 'reading'.

As time went on and Green-leaf turned into Leaf-fall his twoleg friend left Oak.

Soon he started to understand what reading was, though he could not understand the 'letters' as the twoleg seemed to call them. He did understand how they were being used, which gave him an idea like no other. If twolegs 'wrote' things as to remember and to record why couldn't cats?

When he went to tell the other clans about his idea they just laughed, gave him question like 'how?' and 'why?' and then started calling him 'Tall Oak' for his tall tales as they said it. This, however, did not discourage him, and a few of the other clan cats even agreed with him. So it was born. One question did stick in his mind though, how WOULD he do it?

So one day when Oak was out on a walk he passed a large hill of stones. Snake Rocks. Intrigued, he explored them for a bit then getting bored he leaped off the rocks onto the ground and slipped in the mud. Rolling down into a cave he laid there looking above at the roof of the cave. There, in the form of cracks Oak saw the answer to his question. Picking himself off the ground he took a muddy paw and placed it on the wall of the cave. Putting it back on the ground Oak looked at the mark that his paw had left. A paw print.

Over the moons Oak found new ways to write on the walls of the cave, taking different kinds of berries and plants to make colored paste. He also made different markings for different meanings. Like a round circle with points to signify the sun and just a plain circle for the moon. He taught those from the other clans who wanted to learn and slowly it started to grow.

Because of this, their Clanmates began to grow wary of them, they did not understand like the cats Oak had taught.

The other clans thought it a foolish thing to do when they had more important things to take up their time. Like protecting the border and catching prey.

But Oak knew this would someday help the clans from curtain destruction and he stayed faithful to his job.

The cats then decided to call themselves Chroniclers of the clans and ever after they met at the new moon, to state things and to discus, to show new apprentices and to watch as time went by, until the day they were needed.

But, like everything over time, the Chroniclers became corrupt. They made rules, that in their mind they thought would help, but they were unnecessary. And in the end made more trouble then it was worth.

-The First was that she-cats could have no kits to distract them from their job. For if one had kits how could they continue their job?

-The second rule was that only two cats per clan could know of this, mentor and apprentice. This was there so that the clans would not suspect them.

-And the third, and most important, was that a Chronicler could never quit their job unless they had a fully trained apprentice.

How they had come up with these rules no cat really knew, but what was known was that this was not what Oak had intended.

But why did Oak create the Chroniclers? Would they ever even have any real need? And if they did what help would 'writings on walls' be?

In the end, you will know~

**Well I hope you liked it. **

**If you did fav/follow! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_

_Digging her long, sharp claws into the hard, ice packed earth, a light brown spotted tabby pushed against the freezing wind, even as it pushed her back harder._

_Pausing and lifting her head into the gale she stared ahead, with ice blue eyes, at the other cats before her. _

_They were struggling just as much as she was. _

_Lifting her unusually large paws she took another step forward, her ears plastered against her head and her unique ear tuffs were frozen, along with her fluffy cheek fur, making her head even heavier. Turning her head over her shoulder she checked behind her to make sure her clanmates were still there. Meeting a dark brown tabby tom's eye, who was behind her, she saw how exhausted he was and knew all the other cats were just the same._

_Pushing forward again with her short front legs and closing her eyes to the icy wind, the spotted tabby _

_pleaded silently to StarClan._

If you are still following us then please help us make it though this, I don't know how much longer the clans can keep going.

_As if in answer to her, a pale gray she-cat yowled in front of the tabby and the clans stopped for a moment._

"_I can't keep going anymore!" she wailed. "I can't feel anything, I need to stop." Sitting in the light snow the pale gray she-cat bowed her head in exhaustion. _

"_Just a little more Ferncloud, I know you can do it." A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes yowled back._

_Pushing in front of the light brown spotted tabby, the dark brown tom bent down to Ferncloud where she was laying. Rising his head again he yowled in return to the amber-eyed tom._

"_She's not the only one who is frozen and exhausted, all the clans are, especially the kits" Turning his head he looked behind him to a long-legged light brown tabby she-cat and her kits sympathetically._

"_All right, but we need to find a place to stay, these sheer cliffs won't do and the wind is to cold and strong!" As if in response to his statement the wind started howling so hard it almost made his last words inaudible._

_Directing his words towards the long legged she-cat, the amber-eyed tom asked "Can the kits make it?"_

_Waiting till the wind had died down a little she replied "Yes, but not for long, they need to rest!"_

"_Then let's keep going" Turning his head back up the trail the trek continued. _

_The sun was starting to set and the trail harder and harder to see. The clans had been walking all day through steep mountain terrain and all the cats were almost asleep on their paws. _

_Suddenly a yowl sounded from the amber-eyed tom. "Watch your paws, and carry the kits, the trail is getting thin up here!" _

_Pausing the light brown spotted tabby walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked wearily down the sheer drop. Stepping back in caution she tiredly continued on her way. _

_The wind started howling in her ears louder than ever and she paused as a noise came to her ears. "What?" The spotted tabby yowled behind her raising her black tipped fading ears so she could hear better. "Can you take her?" The long-legged she-cat yowled back, her voice all but inaudible. "Of course." Setting a kit down she returned to her place on the trail, picked back up her own kit and continued walking. Grabbing the cold scruff of fur the light brown spotted tabby continued walking as well. She didn't know who's kit it was or even its name, the air was too blurry around her and the kit itself was half covered with snow._

_Continuing padding along half asleep the spotted tabby jerked her eyes fully open suddenly as she felt the world turn around her. Gasping she dug her large front claws as deep in the rock as she could but it was too hard and her back end slipped over the edge of the trail. Using her long back legs she dug in her claws to stop herself from falling over the cliff but a realization struck her. _

_Yowls of shock echoed off the canon walls as clan cats realized what was happening. Renewing her grip on the kit the spotted tabby hulled herself up as far as she could without slipping more and dropped the kit on the rocky trail. Feeling her strength ebbing away the light brown spotted tabby slipped over the edge._

"_NO!" Yowled the dark brown tom as he lunged for her. "Tigerheart!"_

_Suddenly the world fell around Tigerheart and sounds almost seemed to be delayed, the world turned dark for her as she fell further and further into the blackness of the mountains. _

_With the sounds echoing off the canon walls Tigerheart hears wails of despair and listened as if from another world, the one around her fading. "Tigerheart!" "Tigerheart no!" "TIGERHEART!" _

_The last thing she remembered was not finding peace within herself. _

* * *

"_Swiftkit..._ "Swiftkit stop twitching!" apale gray she-cat with white patches said.

"SWIFTKIT!"

"Waaa what?" A light brown spotted tabby she-kit jerked awake, her long black fading ear tuffs sagging down with her young soft kit fur.

"Why did you wake me up Amberkit?" Swiftkit asked with ice blue eyes half closed.

"You were twitching" Amberkit replied "Were you having another dream?"

"Yeah… And I actually remembered it." Swiftkit said as she rolled on her cream colored belly and rested her short front legs underneath her.

"Cool" Amberkit said clearly not understanding as she set her head back on the soft moss of her nest and drifted back to sleep.

Turning her ears to listen, her ear tuffs hanging loosely, Swiftkit watched the camp outside the nursery. It was dawn, though the light from the sun hadn't reached the hollow yet. Cats were all ready milling around camp, the dawn patrol had just returned and they were turning into their nests.

Picking herself carefully out of the nest she shared with Amberkit Dewkit and Snowkit, Swiftkit walked over to the nursery entrance, her shorter front legs making her walking awkward.

Squeezing through the thorny hole Swiftkit stretched reaching as far as she could with her short front legs, the white tips over her paws flashing as she unsheathes her claws. Then she stretched out her long back legs, the white tips of them digging in the dirt. Wiggling the little black tipped nubbin that was her natural tail she thought. _I wonder why my tail is so short and other cat's tails are so long_?

Turning her attention to the camp Swift kit sat down outside the nursery to watch.

A sudden noise behind her made her turn her ears.

"Hello Swiftkit" Brightheart meowed. "I bet you're excited aren't you? You and Amberkit Dewkit and Snowkit are going to become apprentices today! You better clean yourself up; Bramblestar could call at any time now." Purring in agreement Swiftkit set to work cleaning up her fur, the memory of her conversation with Bramblestar fresh in her mind.

_She was gnawing on a mouse when an unexpected meow interrupted her meal. "Hello Swiftkit, enjoying that mouse?" _

_Swiftkit almost choked on her meal when Bramblestar asked her the question. _

"_Of course I am, it's delicious!" Swiftkit replied rising to her paws. "Good, I just thought I would come by to tell you that I've decided to let you become an apprentice with the other kits, you're as much a part of this clan as they are now, and being found in the forest won't change that." _

_Her excitement at his words was unforgettable; Swiftkit had thought that because she wasn't clan born Bramblestar wouldn't let her train to be a warrior, but now she knew that a silly thing like that wouldn't stop her from becoming the best warrior she could be!_

The memory fading, Swiftkit looked off to the fresh-kill pile and her stomach growled.

"Guess I better eat, wouldn't want to faint while I'm getting my apprentice name now would I!" She said to herself and with a quiet meow of laughter she walked over to the fresh kill pile.

Seeing only a shrew and mole she decided on the shrew.

Returning to her place by the nursery Swiftkit munched on her shrew, content for the moment.

Soon she heard the sound of Dewkit and Snowkit play fighting inside the nursery and Amberkit laughing a the both of them. Then the sound of a kit tripping on its paws came to Swiftkit and she let out a small meow of laughter, Snowkit always seemed to be tripping on his paws.

"All right you two, outside the nursery. You're too big to be playing in here! You too Amberkit." Brightheart said as she pushed a white ball of fur out the nursery entrance that was Snowkit.

"Now wash yourselves up, Bramblestar could be calling soon." As soon as she said it Bramblestar emerged on the Highledge, his tabby pelt shining. The excited squeals of the kits echoed off the hollow walls as they bounced around, Brightheart trying desperately to wash them but failing.

Scarfing up the last bits of shrew Swiftkit quickly washed her face with her paws to make sure no shrew was left.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

With an excited purr Swiftkit jumped to her paws, ears pricked and ice blue eyes bright as she watched her clanmates gather.

Suddenly Amberkit was beside her, the white patches on her pale gray coat glowing in the now bright hollow.

"Are you as excited as I am?" she asked Swiftkit while purring.

"Well it looks like Brightheart finally got at you, and of course I'm excited!" Swiftkit replied with the same purring coming from her chest.

"You four better get up there!" Brightheart said walking up to where Swiftkit and Amberkit were standing, Snowkit and Dewkit following close behind.

"Well I'm going to get there first!" Dewkit suddenly yowled as he shot off to the highledge.

"Not with me around!" Swiftkit yowled back taking up the challenge.

Her longer back legs made her a faster runner then other cats so she quickly over passed Dewkit, then she slowed to a stop by the highledge, taking care to walk around her clanmates now gathered around.

Taking her place by the highledge Swiftkit sat down and turned her ears behind her to listen to the soft patter of paw steps that was the other kits.

Turning her head back to the highledge Swiftkit watched Bramblestar.

"You are all gathered here today for a clan leaders favorite job, Snowkit, Dewkit, Amberkit, you are a little older then six moons so I'm sure you are all ready, and Swiftkit, though you were found outside the clan territory when you were just a kit you are as much clan born as any clan-cat here."

Turning her ears to the clan Swiftkit listened for anyone that might disagree with Bramblestar, but she only heard excited meows from her clanmates.

"And I believe you all are ready to become apprentices." Bramblestar continued.

"Snowkit," Stepping forward Snowkit started shaking from excitement. "From this day until you have earned your warrior name you will be called Snowpaw and I ask StarClan to give you all the strength you will need to become a good warrior." Seedpaw called out Snowpaws new name, Lilypaw soon following.

"Graystripe," Bramblestar called out. "You have been a good mentor over the moons, now I ask you to take on Snowpaw" Stepping forward Graystripe nodded his head in approval. "I will"

Jumping over to Graystripe Snowpaw touched noses with him,then sat down beside his new mentor.

"Dewkit," Bramblestar moved on as Dewkit stepped forward.

"From this day until you have earned your warrior name you will be called Dewpaw, I ask StarClan to give you the knowledge you will need to protect your clan" Lilypaw started the chant this time.

"Ivypool," The clan leader said turning his head her way. "This will be your first apprentice, but I know you will teach him well." Stepping forward Ivypool dipped her head to Bramblestar then turned to Dewpaw as he walked up and they touched noses.

Leaving Swiftkits side Amberkit stepped into the clearing as Bramblestar called out her name. _I'm next! _Swiftkit thought excitedly as Bramblestar spoke.

"Amberkit, from this day until you have earned your warrior name you will be called Amberpaw, I ask StarClan to watch over you as you grow into the good warrior I know you will be." Jumping in the air Amberpaw waved her tail in excitement then looked back at Swiftkit, eyes gleaming.

"Dovewing, this will be your first apprentice, I trust you to teach her all she can learn." Stepping forward like Ivypool, Dovewing touched noses to Amberpaw then stepped back.

"Swiftkit," Bramblestar suddenly paused making Swiftkit lay her ears back in fear as she walked up closer to the highledge. _He will make me an apprentice...Wont he? _Sitting down Swiftkit looked up into Bramblestars amber eyes and saw amusement. _Whats so funny? _She thought to herself.

"Swiftkit from this day until you have earned your warrior name you will be called Swiftpaw, I ask Starclan to give you the courage and wisdom you will need to become a warrior of ThunderClan." Leaping up in joy Swiftpaw dug her claws into the earth in excited anticipation.

"Lionblaze, you are an amazing warrior and I hope you can pass that onto your apprentice."

Standing tall, Swiftkit proudly walked over to Lionblaze and touched noses with him, his nose cool to the touch.

_I got the best warrior in the clan! Maybe I really will be one of the best . _She thought.

"Snowpaw! Dewpaw! Amberpaw! Swiftpaw!" This time the whole clan joined in.

Welcome to the clan Swiftpaw!" Amberpaw said walking up, her amber eyes glowing.

_Finally I'm one step away from being a true clan cat. _Swiftpaw thought to herself. _One step away from being a true warrior!_

* * *

** I actually thought of the name Tigerheart before Erin Hunter XD**

**If you liked it Comment/Review please, and don't forget to Follow/Fav . It really gives me inspiration to write more :)**

**~Swiftwing**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter 8D **

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"Keep your ears down." Lionblaze meowed as he studied Swiftpaw's hunters crouch.

Laying her ears flat against her head she took a tentative step forward.

"That's good, now just remember to keep your ears and tai-, I mean just your ears down..." Lionblaze said, his last words trailing off.

"You mean my tail?" Swifpaw said purring as she got out of the hunters crouch.

"Well yes, but seeing as you don't have one..." Lionblaze started trailing off again.

Letting out a small meow of laughter Swiftpaw replied. "Sure I have one!" Turning so her haunches faced Lionblaze, Swiftpaw wiggled her short tail. "See?" she said playfully.

"I guess you could call it a tail...But anyway just remember to keep your ears and haunches down, you seem to have gotten in the habit of keeping them in the air and that will scare away your prey. Especially with those ear tuffs. Got it?"

"Yes Lionblaze" She replied sitting down.

"All right then good. You're a great hunter for your age Swiftpaw, and soon you could be the best in the clan" Lionblaze said as he stood up and headed out of the training hollow.

"You really think so?" Swiftpaw piped up quickly following Lionblaze.

"Yes, you're very fast on your paws and it all most seems like you know what to do before I tell you."

"If you work at keeping your ears down I'm sure you will be one of the best in the clan." He said stopping out in the forest and turning to her. "Now why don't you take the rest of the day to practice?"

"But I thought we would do battle training today!" Swiftpaw complained.

Lionblaze gave her a stern look.

"Not that I don't enjoy feeding my clan." she quickly said.

"Good, that's what I thought. Don't worry Swiftpaw we will do battle training tomorrow with the other apprentices." He said as he walked off toward the camp.

"Great!" Swiftpaw did a bounce of excitement before leaping off into the woods, her paws carrying her faster than most cats.

As she ran she thought back on the day Lionblaze had shown her the territory, it was after her apprentice ceremony but that was almost a quarter moon ago now.

He had taken her out to show her the territory along with the other apprentices. She had seen the borders of WindClan and ShadowClan but her favorite spot in the entire territory was the lake. That wasn't where she was going today though.

Pausing to see where she was Swiftpaw scented the air to see what was around. She was at the edge of ThunderClan territory now, near the abandoned twoleg nest. Her paws carried her faster then she thought they would.

Taking a deep breath she smelled thrush. ___Good that means I didn't scare anything off with my running through the forest._She thought to herself.

Taking quiet steps she moved towards her prey, taking care to keep her ears and haunches down. As she approached the clearing, where the thrush was bouncing around, she bunched her haunches and prepared to pounce.

Taking a deep breath she leaped over some bracken and landed square on the thrush, killing it with a clean bite.

Taking her kill she padded over to a tree where the roots were above ground and dug a small hole to place her kill in.

Covering it back up she smelled the air again for her next target.

Smelling mouse closer to the border she set off, being careful to not make any noise.

Stopping behind the cover of some tree roots Swiftpaw hunkered down to wait- her prey was to far out in the open for her to creep up on it.

Picking up a seed in its mouth the mouse turned away from Swiftpaw. ___Perfect._She thought happily.

___Lionblaze was right I AM becoming a great hunter, it's like I all ready know what to do,as he said__. _She thought as she crept up on the mouse.

Bunching up her haunches she pounced. As she was flying toward her target a new smell wafted up her nose. ___Rouge! _Quickly killing her prey she turned towards the forest, all senses alert for danger. Stepping through the bracken, Swiftpaw's thrush in jaw, a black tom appears.

"That's my thrush you thieving rouge!" Swiftpaw spat in anger, her hackles rising.

"Well its mine now." The sleek black tom replied, his green eyes glowing.

Hissing Swiftpaw leaped at the tom, claws unsheathed.

A shocked look appeared on his face and he dropped the thrush to turn tail and run but it was too late. Letting out a yowl of satisfaction Swiftpaw tackled the tom, knocking him into the ground. She then dug her claws into the his pelt, tearing out as much black fur as she could before he pulled away.

Jumping back the black tom shook out his pelt, the loose tufts of fur flying off.

"What did you do that for!" He yowled obviously shocked by Swiftpaw attack.

"You are trespassing on ThunderClan territory! And you stole my fresh kill!" She spat back.

"Trespassing? Oh, I guess you're one of those clan cats aren't you? I thought you were a rogue, like me." He said looking down quickly in shame.

"Me a rogue? What would make you think that?" Swiftpaw asked, curiosity replacing hostility.

"Well uh you don't really look like most clan cats I've heard of..."

Hissing, old her hostility returning, Swiftpaw leaped at the tom cat, easily rolling him on his belly and pinning him there.

"Get off ThunderClan territory!" She yowled as she rolled him over the scent line and nipped him on the haunch.

Turning around Swiftpaw picked up the thrush in her jaws then headed over to where the mouse was still lying on the forest floor. Picking it up she then walked off into the forest.

"Ouch! Hey, you're a pretty good fighter- hey where are you going?" He yowled after her as she padded away. He picked up a paw to step forward after her but then the tom thought better of it and sat down. "Hey, I'll see you again right?" He yowled but she ignored him and disappeared in the undergrowth.

Sighing, the black tom turned off and went his own way.

Tripping over a root, Swiftpaw grumbled to herself. ___Dang these short front legs!_Looking up with her full mouth she saw the sun had dipped below the horizon.___I better get back, it's getting late and the clan will wonder where I've gone. Dumb rouge, I could have caught more prey by now!_

Picking up the pace, Swiftpaw ran as fast as she could without tripping on her prey.

Slowing down as she reached the thorn tunnel she picked her way along the well-worn path. After emerging in camp she heard a meow of greeting and Lionblaze trotted up.

"There you are! I was just about to go looking for you, it's getting late" He mewed. Looking down at her catch he said. "It's not leaf-fall yet, did you remember to keep your haunches down?"

"Of course, I just met a rogue that's all, this is all I could catch before he scared everything away. He even tried to steal my thrush but I made sure he remembered to never trespass again." She said proudly.

"That's good Swiftpaw,you didn't get hurt did you?" His meow was edged with worry.

"No, I'm to good for that!" Swiftpaw said, amusement lighting her ice blue eyes.

"Good. These rouges are getting more and more numerous, I'll have to tell Bramblestar your story. Where did you find this rogue?"

"Near the border by the twoleg nest."

"Okay. Why don't you go and put your fresh-kill on the pile and take some for yourself? You did good today,you deserve a good rest." He said as he turned away towards the highledge.

Picking up her fresh kill, Swiftpaw walked over to the fresh kill pile and dropped her mouse. Then took her thrush and laid down by the apprentices den to eat.

Noise from the entrance of the camp announced the arrival of Amberpaw, Dewpaw and Snowpaw, who were returning from their border patrol with their mentors.

Charging off to the fresh kill pile they each took their share then walked over to Swifpaw.

"Hi, Swiftpaw." Amberpaw meowed. "How did your hunt go?" She asked as she settled down next to Swiftpaw, Dewpaw laying on her other side and Snowpaw next to Amberpaw.

"It went well, though a rouge tried to steal my catch."

"Wow, I bet you taught him though right?"

"You bet!" With that all the apprentices crack up with laughter.

Finishing up the last bits of her meal Swiftpaw did a quick wash and then meowed to the other apprentices. "I'm off to my nest, night!"

Padding over to the apprentices den she slipped through the entrance and curled up in her nest, careful not to wake Lilypaw and Seedpaw.

Closing her eyes she suddenly became aware of all the noise the camp was still making.

Purdy in the elders den remaking his nest because a clumsy apprentice didn't do it right, Daisy in the nursery just curling into her nest for the night, Bramblestar climbing up the rock fall onto the highledge.

Jayfeather and Briarlight discussing something, Swiftpaw couldn't tell what, and all the warriors rearranging in their nests.

Squirrelflight was all ready asleep, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Thornclaw Graystripe Sandstorm Dustpelt and Spiderleg were just settling down, Birchfall, Whitewing, Berrynose and Hazeltail were just returning from the last patrol, Poppyfrost, Lionblaze, Icewing, Foxleap and Toadstep were trailing into the warriors den, Rosepetal Cinderheart and Blossomfall were still eating at the fresh kill pile, Bumblestripe, Dovewing and Ivypool were gossiping and Cheeryleaf and Moleclaw were talking in their nests.

Swiftpaw opened her eyes as Amberpaw settled in her nest beside Swiftpaw, Snowpaw and Dewpaw turning in their nests as well.

"Night." They all murmured before closing their eyes.

Curling into a ball Swiftpaw wondered to herself. ___I haven't had any new dreams since the one I had before becoming an apprentice, the only ones I have had are all the same. A cat named Tigerheart falling to her death._A sudden sadness griped Swiftpaw as she was swept back in her memory to the dreams she kept having. ___I wonder who she is-if she is even real, and why do I keep having these dreams...? _Was the last thought she had before drifting off to sleep.

Her dream played out again that night, but something was different. At the end of her dream she had new words to remember that morning. ___"We gave you a gift so you can be who you truly wanted to be...But we also gave you a curse, so that you would never forget."_

* * *

**Please Review/Fav/Follow If you liked it 8**

**~Swift**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter :3 This one is pretty long too! (For me)**

**Which is actually good cause I need to start making them longer.**

**Enjoy!~**

"We _gave you a gift so you can be who you truly wanted, but we also give you a curse, so that you would never forget."_

_Forget what?_ Swiftpaw thought to herself as she rose from her nest stretching. _Oh well it doesn't matter right now, because today is battle training! _Excitedly she jumped out of her nest, careful not to wake Amberpaw, Dewpaw and Snowpaw who were still sleeping.

Padding out to the fresh kill pile she surveyed the camp, cats were milling about doing their business, the dawn patrol had just returned and Seedpaw and Lilypaw were returning to their nests. Spiderleg who was also on the dawn patrol was heading towards the freshkill pile like Swiftpaw.

Meowing a greeting Swiftpaw took a small mouse from the pile and started munching.

"I hear you're doing battle training today." Spiderleg meowed as he joined Swiftpaw with a sparrow.

"I am!" She replied when her mouth was empty.

"I bet you'll do great, those big paws you have will help you greatly in a battle."

Swiftpaw grinned as she ate up the last bits of her mouse, her extra long white fang gleaming in the sunlight.

"You remind me so much of another cat I used to know..." Spiderleg trailed off.

"Who was that?" Swiftpaw piped up, her curiosity like a thorn in her side.

"Oh you wouldn't know her by name, but she looked just like you, no tail and everything."

Swiftpaw was at first annoyed but then something suddenly clicked inside of her, she didn't know what exactly.

"What was her name?" She asked.

"Tigerheart." He replied, sadness showing in his eyes. "She died on the Great Journey."

_Of course! Why didn't I realize before? The cat in my dreams was on the Great Journey, and Dustpelt was the one who tried to save her!_

As if reading her thoughts Spiderleg continued. "She fell off a cliff, Dustpelt tried to save her but he was too late."

Lowering his head Spiderleg stared at his paws deep in thought.

"I know." The words were out of Swiftpaw's mouth before she could stop them.

"How would you know that?" He said looking at Swiftpaw curiously.

"Uh, Brightheart told us about the Great Journey when I was in the nursery." Swiftpaw said, quickly covering her tracks. "I think I remember her saying something about Tigerheart then."

"Oh. Well I have a hunting patrol to go on." Spiderleg said rising to his paws.

"Weren't you just on the dawn patrol?"

"Yes, I think Squirrelflight is trying to make me move into the elders den early." He said with a meow of laughter. "Here comes your mentor, bye Swiftpaw!" Spiderleg said as he walked off.

Leaping to her paws Swiftpaw trotted over to Lionblaze as he walked up to her.

"I have to go talk to Squirrelflight about something, why don't you go over and give Daisy some company? I'm sure she's getting lonely being the only she-cat in the nursery now."

"Okay, battle training then right?" Swiftpaw said, rising on her back paws to show her excitement.

"Yes, battle training Swiftpaw, then a border patrol."

"Great!" Landing back on her forepaws Swiftpaw walked over to the nursery and found Daisy grooming herself by the entrance.

"Hi Daisy, I thought I would give you some company while I wait for Lionblaze." She meowed sitting down next to daisy.

Pausing in her grooming Daisy replied "Well that's nice of you, hows training going?"

"Great! I'm the fastest in the clan." Swiftpaw boasted puffing out her chest to look bigger. "I'm sure you are the fastest, that IS where your name came from. Always beating the kits in their racing games even though you were younger." Daisy replied with amusement.

"I'm doing battle training today so maybe I'm the best fighter too."

"Oh I doubt that. With Lionblaze as your mentor I'm sure your going to be good though." Daisy meowed purring.

Turning her head towards the highledge Swiftpaw saw Lionblaze walking towards her, Dovewing Graystripe and Ivypool following, their apprentices dragging their sleepy paws.

Rising to her own paws Swiftpaw dipped her head to Daisy. "Nice talking with you."

Leaping off to Lionblaze she skidded to a halt by his side. "Battle training now?" She meowed impatiently. "Yes Swiftpaw, battle training." He meowed back, amusement lighting his eyes.

"Did I hear battle training?" Amberpaw piped in, her sleepiness forgotten. "Yes battle training now come on you little balls of fur." Ivypool said over her shoulder as she walked towards the thorn tunnel.

Swiftpaw followed Ivypool out of camp, the other apprentices close behind her.

Once out of the thorn tunnel Swiftpaw leaped ahead, quickly overtaking Ivypool.

Landing lightly in the training hollow she sat down in the dusty dirt and waited for her mentor and the other apprentices.

Turning her ears she listened to the sounds of the forest, it was late newleaf and the sounds of prey were all around.

Landing hard on her paws, Ivyppol was the first to appear, her gasping breaths echoing around the sandy hollow.

"Now I know why they call you Swiftpaw!" Ivypool said caching her breath.

"Yep that's me." Swiftpaw calmly replied.

The second to appear was Lionblaze, soon followed by the other apprentices, Dovewing, and Graystripe. "Wow you're fast Swiftpaw!" Amberpaw said gasping for breath.

"You are giving me way too much praise!" Swiftpaw said teasingly.

"All right enough play, time for battle training." Lionblaze said, though Swiftpaw could see amusement in his eyes. "Now, who wants to be first?"

"Me me me!" All the apprentices said in unison.

"How about you Swiftpaw?"

"Yes!" She cheered.

"Okay Swiftpaw, I want you to try to fend off my attacks, don't worry I'll go easy on you." He said as he got in the warriors crouch.

Nodding, Swiftpaw locked her gaze with Lionblaze, her unblinking stare never wavering from her target as Lionblaze slowly moved around her. His paws lightly brushing the ground.

Suddenly Lionblaze leaped through the air, his paws aimed at Swiftpaws throat. Instinct told Swiftpaw to duck and run but she only narrowed her eyes, somehow she all ready knew what to do.

Rising up on her back paws she held out her forepaws and tackled Lionblaze mid leap, unbalancing him, and he fell to the ground. Leaping on top of him Swiftpaw lightly held him down.

"Was that it? Wow I could be a warrior already if that was the best they can do!" She boasted as Lionblaze pushed her off and hauled himself to his paws.

"How did you do that?" He said, his meow sounding dumbstruck.

"I...I don't really know..." Swiftpaw said. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Lionblaze said. "That was amazing, but how did you know to do that?"

"I don't know...I guess I just knew" She replied, her former happiness vanishing with doubt.

"Lets try that again, but this time I'll do something new..." Lionblaze said as her returned to the warriors crouch.

* * *

Lifting her nose to the breeze, Swiftpaw noticed something unusual.

After battle training, her Lionblaze and the other mentors and apprentices went on a border patrol near the abandon twoleg nest. There, they noticed signs of rouges everywhere.

"How could a few rouges have done this in a matter of hours?" Lionblaze asked as he poked a torn up bird with a claw.

"This couldn't have been just a few rouges, it must have been a whole patrol!" Graystripe said in disgust as he walked away from a dead rabbit.

"We should go tell Bramblestar right away, these rouges are causing too much trouble to be just passing by." Ivypool said as she turned away from another piece of crowfood.

"No. We should finish the patrol and make sure there are no more rouges around, their sent is still fresh." Lionblaze said as he walked further into the forest.

"Shhh!" Swiftpaw suddenly hissed. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Lionblaze asked quietly turning to Swiftpaw.

Gesturing with her nose to follow, she quietly took off into the forest, the sound of light hissing leading the way.

Stopping under the cover of bracken Swiftpaw and the rest of the patrol paused to watch.

"I don't care who you are, only that your on MY turf now!" A gray tabby tom said with hackles raised.  
"This isn't your land Scratch and you know it, so why are you here?" A black tom countered.

_Him! _Swiftpaw thought with confusion when she heard the black toms voice. _Its that black tom that stole my Freshkill!_

"You know very well why I'm here, now get out!" Scratch yowled before a large white tom leaped at the black tom.

Yowling in anger Lionblaze charged out of the bracken, the rest of the patrol following.

As soon as the gray tom saw the patrol he took off into the forest,the white tom quickly following.

"Its you!" The black tom said in shock as the patrol jumped out. But before they could do anything he ran away.

"Yeah that's right and don't come back!" Graystripe yowled after him.

"These rouges need to be stopped, look at all the freshkill they are wasting!" Dovewing spat in anger as she rolled a dead bird out of her path.

"You're right Dovewing, go back and tell Bramblestar to bring another patrol. We should set up a watch and try to catch them in the act." Lionblaze said stepping forward.

Nodding in agreement Dovewing gestured for her apprentice to follow and they took off into the woods.

"Graystripe and Ivypool, why don't you split up with your apprentices and look for anymore rouges in the territory while Swiftpaw and I finish the patrol."

"All right" They both said then took off in opposite directions.

Looking at Swiftpaw for a second Lionblaze started walking. "Its seemed like that rouge knew you, was he the one who stole your freshkill?"

"He was." Swiftpaw said catching up to Lionblaze.

"Hmm..." He replied, deep in thought. "Well we better finish up this patrol, its a gathering tonight and Bramblestar has an announcement."

"He does? Wait, it is?" Swiftpaw asked looking up and saw the sun that would be setting soon.

"Yes and I think you might get to go."

"Great! Then lets hurry." Swiftpaw said charging forward.

"Hey wait up!" Lionblaze yowled after her as he tried to catch up.

When they entered the camp Bramblestar was already on the highledge.

Swiftpaw looked down to the fresh-kill pile where Snowpaw, Dewpaw and Amberpaw were eating. Swiftpaw and Lionblaze were the last one's to arrive in camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled out as Swiftpaw and Lionblaze stopped next to the fresh-kill pile.

"Its good you got here when you did, you might have missed out!" Dewpaw meowed as he finished the last of his meal.

Walking up next to Amberpaw, Swiftpaw sat down to listen.

"I have two announcements to make before the gathering tonight." Brambletar meowed looking at all the clan cats now gathered, his gaze resting on Sandstorm and Dustpelt.

"Dustpelt and Sandstorm, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go join the elders den with Purdy?"

"It is." They both replied.

Meows suddenly erupted throughout the clan.

"Dustpelt and Sandstorm in the elders den? But they are still great warriors!" Amberpaw meowed to Swiftpaw.

"You're forgetting Amberpaw, they were on the Great Journey, and they weren't young when they were on that." Swiftpaw meowed back.

Bramblestar waited until the noise died down. "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest."

Both Sandstorm and Dustpelt bowed their heads before walking over to the elders den where Purdy was sitting.

"Now then, Seedpaw, Lilypaw, step forward." Bramblestar meowed resting his gaze on the two apprentices as they walked forward.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

Swiftpaw heard excited meows ripple throughout the clan, news of Dustpelt and Sandstorm moving to the elders den forgotten.

"Seedpaw, Lilypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Seedpaw replied.

"I do." Lilypaw echoed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Seedpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Seedfur.

StarClan honors your enthusiasm and your patience."

"Seedfur!" the Clan called out Seedfur's new name.

"Lilypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lilyfoot. StarClan honors your spirit and your honesty. We welcome you both as full warriors of ThunderClan!" With his last meow the whole Clan rang out with voices.

"Lilyfoot! Seedfur!" Swiftpaw and Amberpaw yowled out with them.  
"Lilyfoot, Seedfur, you will stand vigil tonight." Bramblestar said as he walked down the rockfall.

"All cats who where chosen to go to the Gathering, lets go!"

Swiftpaw looked over to Amberpaw. "Was I picked?"

"Yeah, me and Dewpaw too. But poor Snowpaw wasn't." Amberpaw replied looking over at a sulking Snowpaw.

"Aww... Well come on Amberpaw, we better go!" Swiftpaw said as she ran after her mentor. She looked back when she noticed Amberpaw wasn't next to her.

"Its Okay Snowpaw, we'll tell you everything that happened!" Amberpaw meowed to very unhappy Snowpaw.

"Yeah then we'll just conveniently forget it when we get back." Dewpaw meowed teasingly to Snowpaw as he walked past towards Swiftpaw and the rest of the leaving Clan.

"Hey!" Snowpaw yowled.

"Don't mind him Snowpaw, _I'll_ remember everything." Amberpaw said following Dewpaw up to Swiftpaw and the rest of the clan to the thorn tunnel.

As they exited the camp the patrol of cats charged through the forest down to the lake. The trees and plants blurring before their eyes.

Then they followed the lake around WindClan territory up to the tree bridge.

ShadowClan was all ready crossing.

Swiftpaw watched Bramblestar dip his head to the clan leader as the last ShadowClan cat crossed the bridge then the ThunderClan patrol followed.

When they got the the clearing all the clans were there.

Turning off in her own direction Swiftpaw looked around at the other clans.

_They all smell so bad!_ She thought to herself, wrinkling her nose.

Walking past a group of cats Swiftpaw overheard some of their conversation.

"What are we going to do?" A gray tom said with a worried tone, his scent that of WindClan.

"Well if we do nothing our ancestors will be mad at us." A young dark brown she-cat with lighter golden brown splotches said. Her scent from RiverClan

"Yes, we can't _not_ do anything." A white tom with brown spots said. His scent also from RiverClan.

Curiosity nagging at her pelt Swiftpaw quietly walked behind a bush to hear more.

A brown tabby tom spoke up. "We have waited much too long. We should have solved this problem the moment Tigerheart died!"

Swiftpaw gasped. _They're talking about Tigerheart! But why?_

"We know Longfoot, and look at all that has happened!" The gray tom said.

"Yes Stonepelt, but this isn't helping us solve the problem! We don't have much time now. The gathering will start soon." The white tom with brown spots said.

"We could join ThunderClan till an apprentice is trained then leave." The young she-cat from RiverClan suggested.

"But Mosspaw, why train one when we could just send an all ready trained apprentice?" Stonepelt teased the young she-cat.

"Stonepelt..." The white tom warned.

"Yes Watertail?" Stonepelt replied innocently.

"This isn't helping... Now, it seems clear to us she had no apprentice to take her place so we must train one for her." Watertail said.

"From ThunderClan?" Longfoot asked.

"What other clan would we choose from Longfoot?"

Longfoot turned his head away.

"But how are we going to train a cat from another clan? And think of all the history that was all ready lost!"

"Yes, Oak will be mad at us for not doing something sooner. We should have recorded all that happened the moment she died." Mosspaw said.

"We have been recording, Mosspaw, Stonepelt and I that is." Longfoot said.

A yowl from the clan leaders announced the beginning of the gathering.

"But we're not done!" Mosspaw wailed.

"Shh, Mosspaw!" Watertail said.

Stepping out from under the bush, Swiftpaw tried to slip away without being seen but she tripped on a root. "ohf!" She puffed as she fell on her face.

"Look!" Stonepelt said. "A _ThunderClan _cat, and it's an apprentice. How _convenient._ "

"Uhh... Hi." Swiftpaw said as she got to her paws. "I couldn't help but overhear you talking about Tigerheart. What do you know about her?"

"Nothing you need to know." Longfoot said. "Now go find your mentor, the gathering has started."

"Don't be rude Longfoot, you should go find your mentor though, whats your name before you go?" Waterfoot asked.

"Swiftpaw..." Swiftpaw said slowly backing away towards her mentors sent trail.

"Hmm... Thank you, Swiftpaw, you can be off now." Watertail replied.

Turning around Swiftpaw ran off towards Lionblaze.

"Well? Will she do?" Stonepelt asked Watertail, the rest of the gathered cats watching.

"You mean you didn't notice?" Watertail replied looking at the others.

"No." Stonepelt replied quickly without much thought.

"Notice what Watertail?" Longfoot asked.

"She looked just like Tigerheart!" Watertail gasped out.

The cats looked around at each other.

"Do you think... Do you think it could be her?" Longfoot asked with astonishment.

"I don't know, we will have to see. Test her out." Watertail said as he began to walk away. "Why else would she have any interest in a cat she should never of heard of?"

"Very true." Longfoot said, walking off in his own direction.

"Each of you know what to do." Watertail said ending the small gathering of cats. "Come Mosspaw."

Swiftpaw looked up at the large cat that was Blackstar.

"So he is the leader of ShadowClan?" Swiftpaw asked Lionblaze while she watched the leaders.

"Yes Swiftpaw, now be quiet." He meowed in return.

Turning her attention back to the gathering,Swiftpaw listened to what was being said.

"ShadowClan does not have much to report. Though there was scent of a rouge near the ThunderClan border." Blackstar said looking at Bramblestar.

"That is all for ShadowClan." He said stepping back.

Stepping forward, Bramblestar dipped his head to the other leaders.

"ThunderClan has been healthy this green-leaf. Amberpaw, Snowpaw, Dewpaw and Swiftpaw are now apprentices,Sandstorm and Dustpelt have moved to the elders den, and Lilypaw and Seedpaw are now warriors- Lilyfoot and Seedfur." Bramblestar paused for a moment to let the murmuring from the clans die down.

"There have also been scents of rouges in our territory, Blackstar." Bramblestar said looking at Blackstar.

"We have taken care of it though." He said stepping back again.

Onestar stepped forward. "WindClan has also been healthy this green-leaf. There is nothing new to report."

Blackstar stepped forward. "The gathering is now over!"

"Come on Swiftpaw, lets go look for the rest of the clan." Lionblaze said rising to his paws.

Swiftpaw nodded to Lionblaze,then followed him, but a gray pelt caught her eye.

"Hello Swiftpaw, come with me." Stonepelt said as he stopped in front of Swiftpaw.

"Why should I?" Swiftpaw countered.

Stonepelt muttered something Swiftpaw couldn't hear.

"Just follow me okay?"

Swiftpaw hissed at Stonepelt but did as he said and followed him to a bush at the edge of the island.

"Welcome, Swiftpaw." Watertail said as Swiftpaw and Stonepelt walked behind the bush.

"Don't worry you can go join your Clanmates in a second, we would just like to ask you a question."

Swiftpaw sat down, staring at the gathered cats.

Pausing for a second, Watertail continued.

"Do you want to know more about Tigerheart?"

"Yes!" Swiftpaw replied without pause.

"Good," Watertail said rising to his paws. "Then come here alone on the new moon and we will tell you all you want to know."

Lionblazes voice suddenly split the air. "Swiftpaw, lets go!"

"Umm... I have to go, but I'll be here on the new moon."Swiftpaw said backing away through the bushes, her light brown fur snagging on thorns.

"Good, we will be expecting you." Longfoot said as Swifpaw disappeared.

"Do you really think _she_ is Tigerheart?" Stonepelt asked Watertail, his question lased with criticism.

"We will have to see." He replied.

**Please review and tell me how good you think my writing is, I'm really trying to improve!**

**Swift~**


End file.
